


the stars and you

by cloudgazette



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Junhee Centric, M/M, Stargazing, donghun is just mentioned so hh, light angst?, okay it isn't really angst but maybe just a tinge of sadness, this is my first work here uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudgazette/pseuds/cloudgazette
Summary: junhee has always been intrigued by the stars. he feels as though they connect him to another, even if this other is someone he has never met, someone he would never meet.





	the stars and you

junhee has always been intrigued by the stars. he feels as though they connect him to another, even if this other is someone he has never met, someone he would never meet. and so every night he'll set up his mat and lie down, watching the night sky and the stars that roam it. smiling to himself, he would always wonder whether these stars will finally lead him to the other he's supposed to meet. the other he's destined to meet.

but, junhee was scared.

if he were to meet this other, what would happen then? will the other think the same of him, that they were destined to meet? that the stars led them to each other? if he tells the other this, would they think he was crazy? he didn't know, he was more afraid that he'd never know.

but what was stopping him from finding this other?

he kept thinking of this other, of how they might possibly look like. how junhee might approach this other, find this other. maybe if he walked under the star filled night sky, he would find this other. but maybe he wasn't destined to meet this other yet.

but junhee was impatient, just how long did he have to wait?

and so junhee kept spending his nights looking up to the stars, wondering and wondering. waiting, and waiting. slowly, losing hope.

sighing, junhee thought maybe he really wasn't destined to meet the other. but looking up at the stars, he can't help but remember another.

_"look up to the stars enough and maybe, just maybe you'll get to meet whoever you're destined to"_

junhee smiled and chuckled upon recalling those words. the words he recalled the most amongst everything said to him. those words stuck with him. the words he held onto, in hopes that one day he would meet whoever he was destined to.

"ah, lee donghun.. where did you go?" junhee questioned to the gentle breeze passing, recalling the man who told him those words.

junhee remembered when he was first passing by this area. he remembered donghun lying on the grass, looking up at the stars and he remembered wanting to join in too. he remembered donghun patting the area by his side and looking at junhee, and junhee remembered thinking _'why the fuck not'_ and dropping everything to lie beside this stranger and stargaze.

and junhee remembered being captivated, not only by the stars, but also by the stranger lying beside him. junhee remembered feeling, at that moment, the most peaceful he had ever felt.

and this continued, night after night. junhee learned more about donghun with each night that passed, slowly getting enveloped with the feeling of wanting to know anything, everything about him. and slowly, junhee found himself wanting to just stay beside donghun.

the night junhee laid alone on the spot that they always occupied, he couldn't help but feel colder than all the other nights he laid at that spot. maybe it was because he wasn't lying on a mat (donghun was always the one that brought it). or maybe it was because he missed donghun's warmth.

that night he went home hoping he didn't have to feel the same cold he felt that day again.

but night after night it continued.

and junhee was left hoping.

hoping.

and hoping.

hoping for someone he didn't even really know. hoping to feel the warmth he once felt. hoping to once feel the security he didn't know he felt. hoping to feel a little less empty.

but still, the nights continued on with junhee alone, looking at the stars. wishing upon them to see the person he couldn't get his mind off. wishing for the person who gave him warmth on those cold nights. wishing for the person who gave him security. wishing for the person who made him feel whole.

the nights continued with junhee wishing for donghun to return and lay down next to him again.

even if junhee knew all his wishes wouldn't be granted, he still hoped someone somewhere would grant them.

truthfully speaking, junhee didn't know why he wanted to see donghun once again. junhee wouldn't say that he was the closest to donghun, but those nights spent together under the stars felt special to him. he felt closer to donghun than he did anyone else as they laid side by side, watching the stars together.

thinking about it now, junhee realised. maybe donghun was the one he was destined to meet.

junhee couldn't help but think that maybe, that was the reason why the stars seem more lit up at night when they were together. he couldn't help but think that maybe, that was why he felt even more of a connection to donghun whenever they laid under the stars.

and maybe donghun felt the same way with junhee. that junhee was the one he was destined to meet. with that thought, junhee chuckled, he knows he shouldn't get his hopes up but that was all he knew how to do at the moment. all that he wanted to do.

he wanted to know what donghun felt whenever they were together. whether the stars shone brighter, or whether donghun felt as safe beside junhee. junhee wanted to know whether donghun felt as though junhee was the one he was destined to meet.

but now, all junhee could do was hope. hope he'd get to see the brown eyed boy again. hope he'd be able to find that warmth as he laid tucked beside the brown eyed boy again.

and junhee will wait.

if donghun was the one he was destined to meet under the stars, he'll come back to him one way or another. maybe under the stars again, not here, but elsewhere. maybe he'll have his mat out, waiting for junhee to find him again. and when that day comes, junhee knows he'll drop everything again just to lay beside him.

when that day comes, he knows that the stars have guided them back together again.

junhee has always been intrigued by the stars, he knows that they connect him to another, even if this other is someone he has never met, someone he would never meet. but this time, he knows the stars will lead him back to the other he was destined to meet. even if it took years, junhee knows that he'll meet the one he was destined to.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading all the way through! this is actually the first post i've made on here n uhhh i can't say i'm really proud of this piece but :")) anyways, the ending is kinda rushed? or more like i didn't know how to end it off so yea so that mess is there. but i hope you did enjoy reading this!! and any comments on things i could improve on will be greatly appreciated!!! i hope all of you have a good day/afternoon/night!!


End file.
